robloxbig_brother_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor (British Series 1)
Casting Calls Casting calls (Judges) were held with the host in a span of 2 weeks with the applications being linked. Only three applications would be accepted as only there was three judges in the series. Casting Calls Casting calls 2 (Auditions) were held with the host in a span of 3 weeks after the judges apps with the applications being linked. Anyone was allowed to apply for there first step. Twists/Changes Auditions Auditions for the first series were basically applications. Contestants had to apply and answer questions about themselves and related X Factor news. Judges Studio Judges Studio's was a replica of The Judges Houses. But the format still had the same layout but instead the 18 excepted acts were sent to the Judges Studio's to perform in front of their mentor. The Girls would perform Sat 19th, October and the Overs & Boys would perform Sunday, 20th October. The night's the acts perform, their mentor's would announce one to one with their acts to see if they made it through the live shows or not. Only FOUR from each category would be sent through. Live Show The finalists were announced after each category performed at Judges' Studio's. There would be 12 finalists (4 from each category) this series the Live Shows was broadcasted for 6 weekends. The Live Shows had 6 different theme weeks and each act had to think of a song to due with the theme to perform in front of the Judges and audience to show them that they deserve to stay in. Results Show It was announced due to the Live Show stage, with the lowest-voted act being automatically eliminated and the next two lowest-voted would face the sing-off. Series 1 featured a double eliminations meaning two would be sent home instead of one. Live Final It would be announced at the end of week 6 all three finalists would make it through to the second night of the show and would be The Live Final to announce the first series winner. Winners Single The winners single is the single from the Live Final played on the second day of the 8th December, 2019. The winner would receive their first made single with a cash prize of 200rb. Selection Process Auditions The auditions began on September 23rd, 2019 and for the first time they were all held exclusively in the application forms on the discord, with not having the audition rooms. The Boot camp stage of the competition was axed, meaning the 19 auditions who got through would instead be sent through to the Judges Studio's to perform infront of their chosen judges. Judges Studio's Finalists Wildcards It was announced on (2/3rd, November) that two wild cards would come in the second week of the live shows. Second Wildcards On Week Two, Due to Ryan withdrawing from the competition the production chose a contestant to replace him and another to even the mentor groups. Progress Live shows Results summary ;Colour key �������� �������� �������� Week 1 (26/27 October) *Theme: Fright Night *Musical Guests: Freakyjwillyx (Ok - Anxiety Anthems) - ChuckleGaming & Kingpokemon (Rewrite the stars) Judges' votes to eliminate *Walsh: Voted to eliminate Mr Fingers *Sherzinger: Voted to eliminate Mr Fingers *Cowell: Voted to eliminate James With James, Mr Fingers & Isabella H not appearing, the results when straight to the judges to vote one act out of the three to eliminate. Louie and Nicole eliminated Mr Fingers leaving James & Isabella H safe in the competition. Week 2 (2/3 November) *Theme: Sweet Crazy *Muscial Guests: N/A Judges' votes to eliminate *Walsh: Voted to eliminate Ariel *Sherzinger: Voted to eliminate Michelle *Cowell: Voted to eliminate Ariel This week's results show featured a double elimination. The three acts with the fewest votes were announced as the bottom three, and the act out of the three with the fewest public votes was then automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the final showdown for the judges' votes. Week 3 (9/10 November) *Theme: Movies (Duos) *Musical Guests: N/A *Walsh: Eliminated Michelle *Sherzinger: Eliminate Michelle *Cowell: Eliminate Isabella H Week 4 (16/17 November) *Theme: Love & Heartbreak *Musical Guests: LuckyCGT (Confessions by Sudan Archives) *Walsh: Saved Chantelle *Sherzinger: Saved Chantelle *Cowell: Saved Ethan Week 5 Quarter-Final (23/24 November) *Theme: Cool Britannia *Musical Guests: Thankunext786 (Moonlight) *Walsh: Eliminated Isabella H *Sherzinger: Eliminated Isabella H *Cowell: Eliminated Isabella H Week 6 Semi-Finals (30/1 November - December) *Theme: Christmas *Musical Guests: ChuckleGaming (Into the Unknown) mvrsha (Black Velvet) Aesthiqq (O Holy Night) *Walsh: Eliminated Jasmeka *Sherzinger: Eliminated Jasmeka *Cowell: Eliminated Jasmeka Week 7: The Final (14/15 December) 14th December *Themes: New Song: Christmas *Musical Guests: Thankunext (Amber Rose) - Liar, freakyjwillyx (Louize) - Jenny, Issyharps13 - Sit Still Look Pretty & ChuckleGaming - Toxic 15th December *Themes: Song of the series; no theme *Musical guests: Thankunext (Amber Rose) - Liar,' '''tramperson - '''Joy to the world, '''Raysvly - '''Hello,' TimesChronicle - Toy, Aesthiqq (Kyai) - Hourglass '''& DxviousSapphire (Diamond Ex.) - '''Angles could be bad.